new life
by tenkoku
Summary: Allen Walker a normal boy till a certain accident which made him wear a mask that nobody saw just a few. how will his school life go in his new school will everyone find out about the monsters that hunt his kind. sorry for the terrible summary this is my first fanfic so spare me please and give it a try. p.s maybe future romance plot is still uncertain
1. intro

**Hello everyone reading this first things to say – please don't criticize my grammar or anything else because my English isn't all that good. And please comment the story after all this is my first fanfic. And this is the intro I will upload not that much because I don't have that many ideas please share your ideas with me. P.s the characters may look a bit oc and this is a bit off a mix between 2 anime d-gray man and another one but that you have to guess muwhahaha I'm evil ain't I just kidding hehehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gray man or anything that you recognize in this story.**

Intro: The snow

**Allen's pov**

I ran as fast as I could home and opened the door ''I'm home, mom where are you?''

I heard footsteps and when I looked I saw my mom. Her with black hair that surrounded her face and her beautiful blue eyes.

''ah your already home Allen and how was school?'', she asked

''it was alright but how was your day mom?''

Even a 7-year-old child like me could notice how tired she was but she still smiled.

Her smile looked so gentle and kind and at the same time but at that moment I fell into her trap.

''my day was just perfectly fine''. She looked outside the window her eyes looked like she was somewhere entirely else, not in this world. She suddenly snapped back and looked at ''and was it cold outside?''

I looked at her and began to tell her excitedly about my day.

I told her how cold it was and when it suddenly began to snow. ''Hmm'' she responded but suddenly she lifted me off the ground.

''So Allen what you actually want as a birthday gift'', she asked.

''um well anything is fine as long as I have mom''. ''Ehehe how sweet of you then how about a book'', she asked' 'since you love them so much.''

My face brightened when I heard the word book and the thought of me and mom spending my birthday together. ''okay'' I said. While thinking about the snow falling together eating the cake while the lights outside are shining brightly.

Playing the piano together and singing and then in the night reading a book together before we go sleeping. I snapped back out of my thoughts when mom smiled.

Her smile was my biggest treasures before I knew what that smile was for.

'' Alright then, it's a promise but now there's another problem. What is it I asked she looked at me and grinned well what to do on your birthday. Her face crunched up slightly while she was thinking about what we could do which made me fall over from laughing.

Ah I wish this could go on forever but in my heart I knew it this can never go on.

''Oh my look at the time I have to go to work''. Allen if you're hungry there's some food in the kitchen, do you understand me?

''yes mother I understand'' alright she nodded a few times and smiled at me one more time before she took her coat and closed the door.

It was her smile that made me feel a bit at ease, I loved her smile well If only I had been wiser or known her better, if only I would know if her smile was a real genuine smile or something entirely different.

''I hoped you wouldn't leave.''

**Mana's pov**

It's been a year since the death from Marie Walker.

I began to walk again and there I saw it his dark brown hair stood a lot out. I walked to the bushes and yes there I saw him Allen walker my little nephew.

I don't know why, why did Marie leave me in charge of her son right before she died. ''It's snowing''.

Marie loved the snow she would always look out of the window and look with her big blue eyes of her how the snowflakes fall and the world looked different than usual.

It too quit when the winter shows up it suddenly everything becomes quit there is no sign of any live around just the snow and no one else but me. But there is one thing plaguing in my mind.

Why do I have to take care of Allen when I just heard about his existence sure I did know Marie was married for quite a while but her husband passed away. Why has nobody ever told me any of this?

I can't take care of a 8-year-old child but still she let me take care of him but while I can barely take care of myself. But it's can't ignore the life of a child like everyone else does. Especially Marie's child I began to walked towards the little boy.

''your Allen right?''. The boy looked at me. It was cold why was he here all alone why didn't anyone pick him up earlier. What was Ann thinking it was her fault Marie died after all because of her Marie worked too hard that her own body became exhausted and she died. The little boy nodded a few times and then I introduced myself.

''well I'm Mana Walker and your mother was my sister and from today of on I'm going to take care of you.

He stared at me wide-eyed, I looked at him brown hair a pale skin and silver eyes.

He looked just like an angel in the snow but when I looked into his eyes I saw a thing

The thing a child should never have not a child as innocent as him. In his eyes I only saw one thing ….. emptiness.

I looked at him again and finally understood why I had to take care of him and protect him for Marie.

Protect him and hold him close, anything to fill that emptiness in his heart those were my only thoughts.

I wanted to live next to him to be there for him that's the feeling I got when I looked at him be there for him when he grows up be a father for him the one that he's never had.

Shall we go I asked with a big smile on my face, he looked at me ''where '' he asked?

He looked a bit curious and at the same time frightened I couldn't imagine the things that had happened to him. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it a bit.

Your new home, I could already imagine it I could teach him things only I would know read books together and eat together like a real family.

I looked at the sky and thanked god for this gift I don't know why but I didn't mind the snow that much anymore it reminded me of Marie and the one existence that she left. the life of Allen Walker, I prayed to god so that we could be together forever him forever.

That's what I thought but who knew that it was impossible for me to fill his emptiness and stay together forever.

To stay next to that child's side just because…. of what I am.

Fate or lady luck wasn't on my side never was and never will be but I was happy for a short time.

**Alright that was the intro and I will upload the first real chapter as soon as possible please leave a comment about this chapter and maybe ideas for the next one. Spoiler alert: in the next chapter we will go to the future to the present Allen and from there on the story will continue.**

**Hope you enjoyed my first real intro.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 1 pfew that was a lot of work. But sorry for my late update I can't promise anything but I will try harder. Oh and before I forget *bows down***

**Thank you so extremely very much if you're one of my first follower's. Yay my first followers!**

**And here are a few things you should know this fanfic is a mix of all kinds of anime not just one and the characters are a bit oocish. **

**And for ****The Fantabulous Nemo Dexter, your guess was completely right the first anime I used to make this fanfic was Tokyo Ghoul.**

**I will make you guess the anime, hahaha I'm so evil!**

**P.S if anyone wants to be my beta reader please pm me if you read my last chapter you should know I'm pretty new here so…**

**And I will try to make it a bit more funny so be aware (very sorry I have no sense for humor probably only tragedy)**

**Well anyways enjoy and sorry for the inconvenience **

**I don't own d-gray man.**

**P.S I changed my account name from Angels doubt to Tenkoku because of some reasons.**

New life chapter 1

The sun shone through the drapes and woke one certain brown haired boy no older than fifteen wake up.

'Ugh what time is it?'' mumbled the boy his dark brown lock hung down from his face and he had a red scar which beautifully adored his porcelain like skin. He looked at the new clock on his wall.

''No way it's only 6 am, I could have slept longer!'' he yelled frustrated and at the same time while trashing around in his bed.

This is Allen Walker fifteen years old high school student.

He looked around his room one conclusion came to his mind 'empty'. There only were some boxes with all his stuff in it a desk and in the corner of the room were some shelf's for all the books that he owned.

He sat on his bed and relaxed while looking out of the window he sighed ''Well I guess I can do nothing about it now since I'm wide awake.''

Allen groaned as I stepped out of my bed and walked to his very own desk. In the room there were besides the boxes some clothes on the floor and an electric piano.

If you listened very carefully you could hear the birds chirping and some bikes outside. He listened very carefully, closed his eyes and got lost on the train of thoughts.

'The Pierrot 'he whispered like someone took him over which made him a completely different person. After a while he finally opened his eyes again he looked around.

'' huh what happened did I zone out again?'' he questioned himself while looking a bit worried.

If you looked outside the sun shone on the pavement and the trees in the street, Allen had to admit this view wasn't amazing like he had hoped but he didn't mind it that much after all he got a cheap place to stay and it's close to his next school. 'Maybe I can buy some new painting tools and a few book 'he thought, he couldn't wait to buy some new books his favorite auteur was releasing a new book next month after all.

He packed his bag just in case of emergency he always did that first in the morning before Cross or how he would like to be called by Allen 'master' woke up. Cross always complained about something, if that happens right now then Allen would never be able to get to school. He stopped moving ''a new school heh I have to make a good first impression'' he smiling said even thought his legs were shaking.

He turned around to only notice the silver framed bird cage in his room ''ah I almost forgot I have to feed Timcapy.'' He opened one of the boxes in the room and got some bird food out of it and fed it to Tim while chuckling a bit as I watched the gigantic golden bird eat the food. 'What kind of bird is Tim actually?' he questioned.

Timcampy but Allen likes to call him Tim because it's shorter and obviously cuter, he has to take care of this gigantic golden like bird who eats like hell. Because of him Allen couldn't spend that much anymore and of course his master. He couldn't do a thing to Tim the bird was too cute for words but Cross was a whole different story.

''God I could swear if I had a list for people to kill he was at least in the top 10.''

'Anyways how long have I been by his again 'as the nostalgic memories came by.

The time that Cross took him in and insisted that Allen called him master, god how annoying this person could be.

'Troublesome 'one simple word that described the man.

After a little while he broke out of his trance and looked at the clock and came to a serious life threatening realization which scared him like hell.

''oh bloody hell! I have to make breakfast and get dressed before Cross wakes up!'' he could almost cry at the thought of the man, Cross the devils reincarnation. He walked to his closet and picked a few clothes from it

''alright how about a white blouse and a cardigan, um how about these jeans. Tim! What do you think are these alright? Ow holy shit and now I'm asking a bird for fashion advise could this get any stranger !?'' he latterly yelled probably from all the stress he was under.

And yes it could get any stranger, Tim flew out of the silver cage and flew towards Allen only to do something nasty on his head it begins with the **SH** and it end with **IT**.

''god Tim what in the world do you think you're doing?!'' screamed Allen.

''get of my head and now in this instant or you're gonna see hell, I will feed you to a dog if you don't get of my head'' he threatened.

Suddenly he heard some loud noises when Tim finally decided to leave his head. 'Oh god cross is awakebest to get dressed before he kicks me out of the house in my pajamas_.' _ He ironically thought and yes it has happened before and let's say he caught a cold by going in his pajamas to school and in the rain! Allen found himself pretty lucky. The fact that he kept his bag always prepared with him if he hadn't he probably wouldn't have made it into his school.

He looked at himself again critically and put some foundation around his left eye '' alright that should do the job'' he told himself.

He grabbed the eye patch that laid on the night stand and fumbled with it until it was tin a tight knot. Luckily it wasn't a big black pirate like eye patch but those white ones you can get at the hospitals, he put on a pair of black gloves one finger less and the other just an ordinary one, and he once again checked his life saving bag.

'Alright let's go through it again gloves, foundation, eye patch and my pills check alright good to go.' He went downstairs and grabbed a water cooker filled it with water and made some tea. And as finishing touch he put some of his favorite sugar in it. This was also his lunch so he prepared a big well big? You should mean gigantic like a whole 2 liter bottle with him.

Allen let out a sigh and sat down at the table while quietly sipping his tea.

Something was wrong it was way too quit normally Cross would be already awake with a gigantic hangover and well do some things I didn't like very much….

Well every time is different that demon is so strange he even ordered me to get a prostitute when I was like twelve years old but today it was quiet.

There was no sound at all well Allen assumed that Cross was probably sleeping. But oh he was so wrong.

''Oi idiot apprentice!'' 'Ugh and there comes the headache' Allen weakly smiled.

''Yes what is it master?'' Allen looked at Cross with forced smile but you could clearly see his eye already twitching. He noticed it and grinned strangely.

While he was wondering why Cross grinned like that he lost all of the sudden something very important in his life… the chair I was sitting on.

'Nonononononono this can't be true not again!' he thought before landing on the ground with his head. Not that it did any damage but still it hurt like hell.

Cross kicked the chair Allen sat on and made himself very comfortable as he sat down on the other chair on the other side of the table and grabbed some toast with a smug look carved onto his face.

When Allen managed to stand up again Cross lit up a cigarette and soon the room smelled like a bar.

'' have you got everything in your bag?'' he asked while blowing some smoke out which made Allen cough a few times. After hearing Allen coughing Cross sighed and immediately put out his cigarette.

''yes I checked twice today so you don't have to worry''. There was a pretty awkward silence between the two of them but they obviously didn't seem to mind it that much.

Not that Cross showed it on his face but he was worried. If you knew them long enough you could see how Cross would express his feelings of worry.

'Ehe is he trying to be nice? Such a tsundere' a small smile formed itself onto Allen's face.

''Well I will be going then I'll be back after school!''

Allen walked through the hall and closed the door behind him.

I began walking to god knows where I was walking around the town for quite a while now. After a few um let's say thirty minutes I dropped myself on the nearest bench and sighed deeply.

'Okay I got myself lost again, didn't I?'' I mumbled while grabbing my hair and pulling it.

I looked around to see if there was anyone around and luckily I spotted a girl with pigtails and yes it was my lucky day she was wearing the school uniform of my future school.

I calmly walked towards her and tapped her lightly on her shoulders. She turned towards me with a questioning look.

''um may I ask you something'', ''yes of course'' she answered the girl had greenish black long hair and wore a black skirt with a white blouse and a ribbon. '' I kind of got lost on my way to school could you maybe point me the direction.''

She looked at me '' which school do you actually have to be at? '' she asked.

''the white ark school.'' I answered with a polite smile on my face. She looked at me or how I would like to say it she scanned me for anything suspicious.

''Well anyways I can secure you I'm not suspicious at all I just moved to this town with my guardian.''

Her face got a bit flustered probably by the fact that I found out that she 'scanned' me but she quickly regained herself and coughed a few times.

'' Oh I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? How stupid of me my name is Allen Walker it's a pleasure to meet you.'' I said as I grabbed her hand and gave it a slight peck. This was probably a stupid influence from Cross but I couldn't stop myself as acting extremely polite to girls became a habit.

Again she became as red like a tomato ''I'm Lenalee Lee, nice to meet you to'' she stuttered. **(A/N no there's nothing gonna be between Lenalee and Allen. I just did this because of Crosses influence, damn that Cross learning my Allen chan something like this grrr.)**

''Well then Allen Kun how about we walk together to school since I'm also attending the white Ark.''

I nodded a few times in response as we began to walk the school.

Allen and Lenalee crossed a few streets while they were chatting a bit '' Where's your uniform actually Allen?'' she asked me.

''Oh well since I just moved here I still have to go get it at school.'' She nodded a few times in understanding as we continued to chat.

While they talked some more about the things that Allen should be cautions of she mentioned something that perked his interests. '' Alright Allen Kun you have to be very cautious of my brother Komui he is a bit overprotective sometimes but a nice guy you will notice when you meet him. Further she told him about the school rules and all standard stuff.

After a while they finally reached the black ark school, it was actually bigger than Allen expected it to be He already feared about how fast I could get lost inside since he didn't have any sense of direction.

''seems like we reached the building, well I hope you don't get lost on your way to school next time. See you later.'' ''yeah see you later'' I waved to her as she smiled and walked away.

I looked around when I finally spotted the reception where I saw a woman in her late thirties with black hair held in a bun. I walked towards the reception but when I wanted to ask something she suddenly yelped which scared me a bit.

'' um ma'am what's wrong '' I started to panic a little.

'' o goodness I'm so sorry I'm so sorry'', she chanted over and over again like some kind of a mantra. And it went on for quite a while which kind of irritated me. After let's say five minutes I finally managed to stop her.

'' Oh so you're a new transfer student Allen Walker right? I'm Miranda Lotto nice to meet you. I got a message from the principal that I should send you to room 4 the principal's office there you can go ask about your schedule and all kind of other things.''

''thank you very much it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Lotto and I'm very sorry for scaring you.''

''Oh no it's nothing and don't worry about it I'm just a bit too fast scared so no need to feel sorry'' she said. ''well then I guess I will go then see you later Miss Lotto.'' I said waving at her.

Allen walked towards room 4 but when he arrived there he suddenly got a bad vibe like something bad was going to happen and his instincts were almost never wrong. He nervously began to fumble with his clothes.

He breathed deep in and out and collected some courage. He opened the door and stepped inside, only to be greeted by hundreds of piles of papers and millions of books. I stared at the piles in awe and looked again at the room the floor was covered with papers.

There was one single desk in the middle of the room also covered with books and piles of papers.

Allen looked closely at the desk and then noticed something which scared the hell out of him, there was someone behind the piles of book probably sleeping on the desk.

''um excuse me I'm Allen Walker and I just transferred here, I'm here to talk to the principal.''

And no reaction which really pissed him of. Well he probably didn't react because he was sleeping and.

I stepped towards him when suddenly a gigantic pile of papers fell on me well not that I didn't expected it ,after all I already got a bad feeling outside the room so this was expected but I couldn't dodge the pile fast enough.

'ugh oh bloody hell what kind of booby-trapped room is this god it's worse than cross his room after you leave him alone for a month!' I mentally screamed.

Sudden the door behind me opened and I could almost jump from joy. In the door opening stood a man with blond spiky hair with a lab coat and oh it seems like he finally noticed me. He ran towards me and helped me right away.

'' are you alright'' he asked me with a worried expression. I sighed 'thank god finally a normal person!'

''Yes thank you for helping me I don't know how but I entered this room and suddenly a pile of papers fell on me.''

He nodded in understanding ''well this happens from time to time we tried to clean it once but some people still haven't been found. Immediately all the color in my skin disappeared making me whiter than I already was I probably looked whiter than a white bed sheet.

''Well I'm glad that you came in to save me. My name is Allen Walker I just transferred here, it's nice to meet you um.''

''you can call me Reveer and it's nice meeting you as well let's wake up the nothing for good principal. ''

''ah so that's the principal'' it looked like my live wasn't going to be very normal with a principal like this.

Allen walked behind so that I wouldn't get caught under a pile of papers again just for safety. After all safety first he thought. When they finally reached the desk safely whispered something in the ear of the principal, I looked at the scene trying to figure out what he was whispering into the so called principals ear.

After not even a second the corpse laying on the desk screamed something with a way to high pitched voice '' noooooo I won't let my sweet and beautiful Lenalee get married with a disgusting octopi!''

'Huh?! Did I just heard that right Lenalee? Octopi? O god so this is the infamous brother Lenalee was talking about.' All of the sudden he grabbed Allen's collar and pulled him up** (A/N yeah Komui is stronger than you think so now Allen won't touch Lenalee for sure hahaha MY Allen chan) **

''Are you that disgusting octopi that's going to marry my lovely Lenalee?! I won't allow it! No way over my dead body, never!'' he screamed which almost made my ears bleed.

''um no you got it wrong there's nothing between me and her. '' I said trying to explain everything.

''Me and her how dare you?!''He grabbed out of the nowhere a gigantic weapon, I really didn't wanted to know what kind of weapon it was so I looked away. Not noticing that sneaked away probably knowing what was going to happen as consequences for waking the principal up.

''No no no no no you've got it all wrong , I just transferred here you must have heard about it from Cross Marian!'' huh he suddenly stopped well with an air gun in his hand. 'I didn't know those were legal here in England!?'

''what?! Oh thank god I was expecting a teenager who would go after all the girls in the school just like Cross.'' He yelled with a hint of surprise I his voice.

''well for your information I will never become like that demon not in a thousand years!'' I stated clearly even thought I sure have some things from Cross I'm not a woman devouring beast.

''well that's good then'' he said in relieve. '' oh and for the information I'm Komui Lee the principal it's nice to meet you, Allen Walker right?''

''yes and it's very nice to meet you too Mr. Komui.'' I said formally.

''you can just call me Komui Mister makes me sound so old, anyways here is your schedule I discussed it with all the teachers and your guardian, and your uniform will be delivered tomorrow''

'' Thank you very much for taking care of these things for me'' I said bowing a bit.

''No need to thank me your having it hard enough as it is I can only help you with these things though if you ever need help don't hesitate to ask me for help. Oh yeah and if you could come here tomorrow morning to discuss some things. '', he proposed smiling brightly.

But just when Allen wanted to respond someone knocked on the door. Komui opened the door and screamed like any girl would do if they saw their favorite idol.

'Well this person sure does changes his mood quickly 'I thought. Only to be greeted by other thoughts like what kind of image Komui has.

I shook my head a few times at the scary images in my head, Komui was actually more like a super scary father. You know the type of father who always has a freaking air gun or worse at home to shoot you with if you ever talk to their daughter.

Allen looked a few times closely to the door to see who knocked. '' huh Lenalee is that you?''

'' huh Allen Kun I didn't expect to find you here.'' Said Lenalee which made her brother frustrated. ''Allen Walker how do you know my precious little sister!?''

'' Eh ah um well we walked to school together because I was lost on my way to school.'' I answered stuttering from fear.

''Allen if you touch my dear Lenalee I will never forgive it do you understand?'' ok I responded ''but for the information I'm not really interested in Lenalee'' I laughed stiffly.

''well that's reassuring'' he said. Alright Lenalee I leave Allen in your hands since he's going to transfer to your class. Alright brother she responded. The halls were full of people it's been I while since I saw so many people.

We reached the classroom ''we're here'' said Lenalee I ''are you ready because everyone is quite an unusual group of people'' '' I don't care I spend my hole live with unusual people'' I said smiling. This statement made Lenalee laugh.

''Well then I will go tell the teacher that you're standing outside, just wait a few minutes.''

Lenalee opened the door and walked to the teacher to say something. The teacher had brown curly hair and was about the same length as Allen.

''alright everyone a moment of your attention please, we are getting a new transfer student today. Come in please'' Allen walked through the door and felt his heart go crazy. He stood in front of the class and looked around the classroom.

''hello it's nice to meet you all I'm Allen Walker'' he gave one of his infamous smiles which made him look like an angel fallen from heaven.

Lenalee looked in awe at how Allen could make the class like him from the second he smiled. The girls all began to squeal at how cute Allen was and the boys just looked at him.

'' it's nice to meet you I will be your homeroom teacher for the next few years on this school you can call me Johny ''

''it's nice to meet you Johny I will be in your care for the next few years then''.

''alright Allen you may take seat there, if you need any help please ask your neighbor for help'' Allen walked to the other side of the class room and sat down when he looked next to him he saw a the person next to him he had one thought 'pirate.'

''hello I'm Lavi Bookman I guess you will be working with me for the next few years'' he grinned and there he got it again that bad feeling the feeling that he was one of the people that was going to turn his life a full 180 degrees.

'' nice to meet you Lavi' 'Allen smiled awkwardly.

''so tell me something about yourself sprout'' said Lavi with an annoying but playful grin on his face, ''sprout?!'' Allen yelled everyone immediately turned to them. Allen laughed a bit and shook of the feeling of shame.

''I'm length is perfectly normal for your information it's just that you're so abnormally big '' and with that announcement Lavi gave in he fell from his chair and began to laugh like crazy. ''o god that's a new one hahaha o god I think I'm gonna die from laughing''.

The person named Lavi continued this for a while until he was crying and fell from his chair which I actually found kind off amusing after all he made fun about Allen's height. He looked around if anyone was looking at them and luckily no one was so he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote 'kick me' on it.

It was cliché but fun to do and the quickest thing Allen could think of.

He grabbed the piece of paper and stuck it onto Lavi's back trying to get him up. And it was a success without getting noticed. After that the lesson just went on while Lavi kept questioning why everyone kicked him.

After the lesson it was lunch time someone grabbed me by my arm which I obviously hated so I snatched back my arm and turned around to see who it was.

I turned around to look who it was to my great shock it turned out to be Lenalee and Lavi with some other guy which I didn't know. '' Eh um shall we lunch together Allen'', she asked while looking stunned at my actions.

''oh it's just you Lenalee the next time please don't scare me I pretty much dislike it if people touch me, anyway alright okay where should we lunch?''

''oh okay, outside there are some benches where we can sit with each other since you don't know anyone except us we can lunch together with a few other friends of us'' said Lenalee.

''oh yeah and this is Yuu chan. '' said Lavi

''eh who is Yuu chan?''I asked '' Yuu chan is a childhood friend of mine and Lena lady, sprout''

''Tch who is this moyashi'' he rudely grumbled.

'' it's Allen Walker and I'm no beansprout'' I protested.

''Whoa whoa whoa calm down you two.'' Responded Lenalee while Lavi just stood there stunned at the way I reacted to the Japanese samurai like boy.

''whoa I've never seen anyone talk back to Kanda'' said Lenalee.

'' Well I've seen worse cases than him. So should we eat?'' i said while walking to the benches ini the park behind the school.

Lenalee proposed that we should all introduce our self to each other of course everyone agreed well except for one pissed of Japanese guy he probably was like that the whole time.

''well my name is Lavi bookman and I'm eighteen years old. And I love lots of things like cars '', after a while he finally stopped rattling after Kanda pulled a sword out of the nowhere. For once I was really grateful in the small amount of time I knew Kanda.

''I'm Lenalee Lee and eighteen and I have a brother that all of you guys probably know'', at that comment everybody visible palled.

I coughed a few times before beginning with my introduction. ''What to begin with, well my name is Allen Walker I just transferred here from abroad and I am 16 years old and live with my guardian Cross Marian''.

Lavi chocked on his food and stared with his mount open ''wait your sixteen sprout?!, then why are we in the same class?!'' he screamed in a high pitched tone that was practically impossible for any human.

'' I have so my reasons…''

There was some silence but after a few seconds it was immediately broken by Lavi with his loud voice.

''Alright now its Yuu chans turn!'' suddenly Lavi was pinned down to the floor with a katana pointed to his face. ''I swear if you call me that again you rabbit then I will chop your hair off! '' obviously the one with the katana was none other than Kanda Yuu.

''oh yeah I totally forgot to tell you Kanda doesn't like to be called Yuu if you call him you he will literally chop of your hair'' I nodded my head a few times in understanding.

The others grabbed their lunch, I pulled my back to me and opened it up. I grabbed a large bottle with tea and poured it in my favorite mug. And opened my book 'Gemini' a book about the wonders of life and the hardships which was written by my favorite author.

'' umm Allen Kun aren't you going to eat?'' asked Lenalee looking worried.

''yes'' I replied adding some sugar to my tea and turning the page of my book.

''Do you want some of mine food? '', '' Eh no it's alright I'm not such a big eater'' they looked at me for a while with a look like which said 'this isn't little this is nothing!'

After lunch I went to the bathroom and pulled out some bottles from my bag. I looked at the pills laying on my hand with a cup of tea. '' man I really hate how big these pills are'' I complained.

I stepped out of the toilets only to be greeted by Kanda who seemed to have heard everything well I hoped for not and I was lucky he hadn't said a thing about the pill thing it would be troublesome if anyone knew about my condition.

After all I'm not one of the strongest there is but once someone knew about my condition they acted different, always…

Before Allen knew it the next bell went and he went to the next class. He sat down next to Lavi they were now in music class. When he sat down an all too familiar face came to greet Allen.

'' Wow if it isn't Allen Walker long time no see'' he looked up to see someone in front of him, he jumped out of his seat and hid behind Lavi. Lavi looked at Allen with a confused look.

She smiled a bit probably because he hadn't changed that much from before.

'' well nice way to greet me. If I was right the last time I saw you that Cross bastard punched the crap out of me didn't he?''.

'I don't know you! Who the hell are you?!'' everybody looked at them and saw that Allen wasn't very comfortable. ''hey what are you doing to Allen!?'' the whole class yelled.

'' go to your own class!'' everybody yelled. Somehow Allen felt really protected.

'Maybe transferring wasn't such a bad idea.'

School was over and Allen walked with Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda to their houses. When we almost arrived at my house they looked at each other in shock ''Allen do you really live here?'' they asked.

''yes I live here with my guardian, why is there something wrong?''

''well we wouldn't call it bad or something like that but see those three houses there?'' Allen nodded. ''Those are our houses.''

Allen looked at them in shock 'wait so I will see them every day?!'

**Well that's it for chapter 1 I tried to make it actually 10.000 words but I realized that I better could split the story in two. And I will make this story a big random mix and with a very weak Allen. See you guy's next update. Hehehe. P.s review please and this isn't my first language so be warned. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey everybody sorry for the wait here's chapter 2.**

**And merry Christmas and a happy new year! I'm so happy that I could cry, new follower's yay! I'm posting this chapter now because I have a Christmas party at my school got a nice dress and I'll go to Germany next Saturday so I won't have much time. Anyways please write some suggestions about my writing etc. after all I still need to get much better.**

**Enjoy chapter 2! I made it serious and yet sweet.**

We entered the home it looked messier than normal but I didn't really mind and they didn't seem to either. We put of our shoes and I led the guys to the living room for something to drink and to snack on.

'' it's not much but make yourself comfortable.'' I told them walking to the kitchen to prepare some snacks and something to drink.

'Where the hell is Cross actually?' After some certain things I just couldn't seem to trust the man alone with a bottle of beer or wine just anything alcoholic and of course anywhere where you could gamble.

But knowing him since this was another new town he just went to work on his laptop. Cross works at home for a few reasons first of all he literally despises his job and he is just too lazy to go there.

The kitchen was still a mess unwashed dishes a few cups and some boxes which still needed to be unpacked. I picked some cups out of the boxes cleaned them and made some tea.

Yes I love tea let's just say I'm a gigantic tea fanatic and it's also good for ones health. It is one of the only things I could really drink without getting weird things like sleepless nights because of the sugar in some drinks.

Allen began to hum a song it sounded simple and had a nice tune to it, the three in the living room heard the sound of his humming, a sweet yet sad little tune. After a while Allen came in with four cups of tea and a plate full with biscuits with some sweets. **(A/N yes Allen is a somewhat of a person who likes to care about his own health, just like me!)**

Lavi looked around the room searching for anything out of place since this person was a walking mystery that he just needed to solve. 'What's with the eye patch actually?' He wondered staring at Allen intensely. Which kind of made Allen nervous.

There were wine bottles laying randomly at some places in the house and pictures of Allen with and without an eye patch and a red haired man with a mask and a black haired beauty. Furthermore there were some unpacked boxes in the room and a large TV in the room with a few book shelf's hung up.

On the book shelf's there were lots of books in all kinds of languages Lenalee went to inspect the books on the shelves. Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Dutch, German, Korean and hell yeah even Latin books!

'' wow Allen are you able to read all of these books?!'' asked Lenalee with a funny face pointing at the bookshelves, seems like Lavi wasn't the only one who was curious about this transfer student..

''well I travelled around the world quite a while and I used to live lots of country's for years without knowing the language you were most likely the ignored kid in the back of the class. That's why I learned a lot of languages.''

I looked at a certain box in one little corner of the room in that box were a few old albums ones that I still had to dispose of but didn't, don't ask me why I just couldn't.

'' Sooo sprout what kind of song were you just humming?'' Lavi scooted a little closer to Allen on the couch and swung an arm around Allen shoulder grinning at him convinced that he could make him talk.

'' you know rabbit everybody probably wants to wipe away that smug grin on your face.'' Kanda snorted making Lavi cry with big crocodile tears.

''Uwaah Yuu-chan so cruel!'' Lavi kept crying and that's when the comment made a few moments earlier sink into Allen.

'Huh they heard me no way?! How embarrassing!'

Lenalee looked at Allen and noticed the small blush that crept up to his face,'' kyaa Allen you're so cute!''

''uhm Lenalee I don't think you're supposed to call a guy cute.'' Allen quickly hid his blush by looking down and keep his hands in front of his face.

Everybody looked at Allen and let's just say Lenalee got a mayor nosebleed where lets say normaly people could die from. Allen was shocked to see the sight of the blood and panicked he quickly grabbed a box of tissues after a few minutes of struggling with the tissues the bleeding stopped.

''phew I haven't seen Lenalee with a nosebleed like this since someone showed her something which I am pretty much still curious about.'', ''ooh that heh well ever heard about yaoi?''

'' you guys…'' Kanda looked at them with a look of regret in his eyes'' better not ask anything if you want to keep your sanity…''

The room became somewhat colder and the blood drained from the faces of Allen, Lavi. If Kanda would go so far to even talk this was something not to underestimate. Something they probably didn't know was that Kanda had already received an explanation from Lenalee which traumatized him for live.

Kanda didn't wanted to hear anymore and changed the subject trying to prevent his two only friends (although he won't admit it) from experiencing something what was awaiting them if they continued.

'' What the hell is actually with this house it's way too quiet.'', '' well there are a few possibility's let's see the bar, a love motel or his work. But his work would be must unlikely after all he always works at home. And he hates his job'' the last part was more like whisper than actually saying it.

''I hope there isn't anything wrong. '' Lenalee looked with a bit of doubt to leave Allen alone since he looked pretty frail in her eyes.

''don't worry this has happened many times so I know how to save myself. After all there is a phone here in house and, many other things.'' They felt a riling in their spine and continued sipping their tea

'' oh now you say so could we maybe have you're number makes it easier for the next time you're, lost Allen.'' Said Lenalee looking at Allen with a smile. And there it was again the same little blush crept up his face.

''Look at the time! I think I should get going or my brother gets worried.'' Lenalee told them after exchanging phone numbers with Allen.

'' I think Lena lady is right Komui might castrate us in our sleep if she's home any later than this.'' Lavi said with a look of unpleasant memories trying to surface again.

I nodded in agreement after all I was pretty tired I waved them goodbye and packed my stuff for tomorrow.

Allen walked up the stairs to find Cross sleeping ion Allen's room with his work laptop and of course a bottle of sake this time. The scene before Allen made him smile how peaceful the man looked while sleeping. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them over Cross and tucked him in.

'Really who's the adult here?' Allen thought smiling at how childish they both could get sometimes.

Not known to Allen is that Lenalee was staring at the scene looked sweet and innocent with her binoculars.(A/N hahaha stalker like Lenalee mama bird will protect her child I think Allen must have awaken Lenalees mother instinct even though she isn't his mother but who wouldn't)

''Aww just like father and son. ''Allen felt a little chill run down his spine he turned around and quickly ran to the window. She fast ducked and luckily for her wasn't spotted by Allen.

He sat down on the ground and stared out of the window feeling a bit of a headache and fell into a deep slumber.

'Huh how did I get in bed and which day is it? Oh it's Friday' Allen sat up in his own bed and looked at the room going through everything that happened yesterday.

Today Allen new school uniform would arrive and he would officially be a student of Black Arc. 'Let's see maybe I need to buy some groceries on the market this week and should start look around for a club to join today.'

He stepped out his bed to find a strong and nice smell luring around the house, one Allen knew al to well. And at this moment his stomach grumbled like someone who hadn't eaten in a week.

'' god I'm hungry probably since I fell asleep last night and I didn't have any lunch.'' Mumbling he stepped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom.

Just like usual he brushed his teeth and reapplied some foundation. Allen walked downstairs took a hand which was filled with all kinds of pills and in the other hand a glass water which was very useful if you looked at the amount of pills.

When he walked half asleep to the kitchen he saw a woman probably about a few inches longer than and long black hair. She stood there cooking his favorite food nothing other than everything there was in the world with a few changes to the recipes.

She turned around and gave him a bear crushing hug which could kill and full grown man within ten seconds.

'' Allen! My baby boy how are you? Is that Cross taking good care of you? Are you eating well, I bet you haven't eaten yet. Come on sit down and start eating.'' She led him to the table as he started consuming lots of food.

After talking on and on about how it was going and if Allen was alright Anita finally started to calm down and talk with her usual calm and gentle voice. Well it wasn't that he wasn't happy that his beloved aunt had come all this way just to see him. After a while Cross at last but not at least came into the room.

Anita and Cross talked a bit about this and that (A/N I'm too lazy to tell you about what they're talking about).Suddenly Anita gave them both another hug.

''Anita! If this goes on like this I won't get to life till next year and it's the same for the idiot apprentice!'' growled Cross.

'' Ack Aunt Anita you're chocking me!'', '' Aah I totally forgot it but I just remembered, your new uniform just arrived! Yay I get to see my little nephew in his school uniform!'' cheered Anita with her hands still crushing both of them to death.

She then released Allen from her crushing hug and handed him the package. She gestured him to quickly eat his breakfast knowing Allen probably hadn't eaten anything yesterday trying not to shock his new friends from his …. Eating habits.

Before she could see anything all the food disappeared in an instant right before her nose. The two plates of eggs, all the waffles, dango's, cakes, noodles, cornflakes and the whole can of tea which Allen all loved.

Really since she had known the boy for a long time longer than the boy himself knew she wasn't surprised at the speed and the amount of what he ate anymore. But she still couldn't help it but to feel amazed at the speed that made a whole buffet disappear. After all what was just now mentioned was like 1/18 of the breakfast.

After politely whipping his face he gracefully and obviously shining with content of the amount of food he ate stood up.

''Well then I'm going to get changed wait here for a moment!'' yelled Allen excited to show his aunt and Cross how he looked in a brand new uniform with of course a few of his own touches to it, after all Komui did allow Allen to do anything with the uniform.

Allen ran upstairs and quickly changed into his new school uniform. Black jeans with a white blouse and a blazer. Allen nodded approvingly and put on his eye patch.

He rolled up the sleeves and cut the blazer with a pair of scissors that he always carried around. Who knows what might happen always handy carrying around a pair of scissors. The blazer was first to fall victim to Allen's cutting powers.

He quickly made a few other adjustments, walked to the corner of the room. And grabbed his backpack racing downstairs to the living room where Anita and Cross where waiting for him to show off his new uniform.

'' he he and what do you think?'', '' wow Allen you look so handsome in your new uniform as expected from my nephew. '' giggled Anita.

'' oh and here your new lenses I'm sorry you had to walk around with such a ridiculous eye patch for Pete's sake Cross you really didn't had any spare lenses at home how stupid can't you be.'' Anita huffed. '' hey it's not my fault that he lost his old ones. Look what you did stupid brat now she thinks it's my fault you got to wear such a lame eye patch.''

Allen pulled of his eye patch and put in the other silver lens it was a whole relievement since that eye patch was really itchy.

She walked to Allen and handed him his a little velvet box and held him tight. Cross walked forward with a needle in his hands and an evil glint in his eyes.

'' Whhaaaaaatttt?! Ouch my ears what the fuck are you doing Cross?!'' before he knew it there were two holes in his ears and Anita with a devious smile on her face.

'' obviously I'm making holes in your ears for your new present from me! Here you go!'' she pointed towards the little box.

He shacked the box listening if there was anything dangerous in it after confirming that there was nothing dangerous in it he slowly opened the box.

''wow thank you Aunt Anita it's one of the best present I could ever ask for but what for?'', '' see it as a good luck charm.'' She smiled gently at him and helped him put in the beautiful dark blue earrings.

He opened the door and grabbed his bike out of the garage, '' Well then I'm going, see you later!''

''why did you give him those earrings Anita?'' Cross looked at Anita attempting to make her spit out every single truth.

'' you know what you don't have to answer that question I think I already know why.'' He scooted to Allen's room grabbed a golden object what was obviously Tim.

Suddenly Cross opened the door and threw something to Allen. He looked at the round object to see what it was and to his great shock it was nothing other than his bird.

'' Take that damn bird along with you, you idiot!'' Cross huffed and walked back inside closing the door with a hard sound.

'' whoa Tim?! What the # don't just throw Tim to me he also has a life and I didn't forget him you damn master!''

Allen swiftly held his arms out to catch Tim and luckily he landed safely in Allen's arms.

''god I made it in time. Are you alright Tim?'' he looked at Tim with a worried look on his face and Tim just responded by opening his wings and fly to the top of Allen's head. Allen chuckled at the bird and stepped onto his bike and rode to school.

Somehow he always found it somewhat easier to find directions of places with his bike on the roads. And next to that he always loved the feeling of riding on a bike so when he got a new bike from Anita and Cross for some unknown reason he could hug them to death.

He rode to the park which was surrounded by millions of beautiful threes with brown leaves since it was autumn he loved the autumn not to cold or to hot and the threes always look so nice with their brown leaves. **(Don't you have that to while cycling to school there suddenly is a shower of leaves falling down so you can't see the road. Sorry it was the only way of transport I almost ever used to get to school, in my country everybody has at least one I repeat one bike!)**

He loved riding on his bike since he could remember and he even loved it more riding beneath the threes all the leaves falling down. A real picture to die for.

After riding on his bike for a while he finally arrived at the school, he parked his bike at the stalling and entered the school.

Hehe I finally made it here looks like Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda have already arrived.

'' Yo, good morning'' I walked to Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi they looked at me and Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other nodding approvingly.

''Allen you look so good in your new uniform! I see you made a few adjustments they look awesome!'' yelled Lavi and well Kanda was well just looking away.

''now I noticed Allen where is your eye patch?'' asked Lenalee curiously, ''oh who knows, shall we get going the bell will go in a few minutes.'' Swiftly dodging the question directed at me.

The first lessons were history and biology they were super boring and the teachers were somewhat strange. Lavi kept bothering me with the most stupid questions I ever heard and I immediately shut myself down from listening to the lessons and fell asleep in the first ten minutes.

The next few hours were P.E with a teacher named , blond short hair and a monkey on her shoulder. There was one thing I kept wondering why was it that the most illegal stuff was here I mean shouldn't monkeys be in the jungles and teasers were banded from most of the countries I've been to!

The warming-up consisted from easy things like push-ups which some of the people here couldn't do, but I could do it so it made myself proud. But after a while it got more and with more I mean a lot intense.

Lavi fell from the ropes and Kanda got stuck in an obstacle even Lenalee got injured she got a hockey stick thrown at her head, luckily for me she went a bit easy on me. And with easy I mean eighty push-ups.

At the end of the lesson Klaud made a note with what I saw as a sadistic look on her face.

Injured: 20, survivals: 4. Alright class I got a new record of surviving the class applauded for her and she bowed some.

Luckily I made it out with no injuries and Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda had no mayor injuries. So we made it all to the next lesson safely. The next lesson was in classroom 4 music lesson I couldn't wait to see how the music lessons were. We entered the classroom and took a seat.

After waiting for a while someone came in and that someone was a person I knew all too well.

'' oh bloody hell.'' That was the one sentence that left my mouth and made Lenalee and Lavi turn to me looking at me wondering what was wrong.

'' Surprise!'' yelled an all too familiar woman with long black hair which made my mood a lot happier since this was the best news of the day since the P.E lessons.

Yes the teacher that stood in the opening of the door was no one other than Aunt Anita! What the heck was she doing here?! I didn't know she applied to be a teacher here!

'' Aunt Anita what in the world are you doing here?!'', ''heeeeehh?! That's your aunt Allen?!'' they all yelled in unison.

'' Let's get started with the lesson shall we.'', '' who here has any experience with an instrument?'' nobody raised their hand and I also didn't intended to let mine raise in the air. After all the teacher was aunt Anita who knows what she could be thinking.

'' well looks like someone here is lying right Allen?'' she smiled evilly at me, '' so if all of you would pick an instrument then we will be checking who is lying and who isn't unless all of the people who are lying would like to raise their hands.'' This statement made everybody almost faint as if they hadn't had enough for today.

''well what's it going to be?'' nobody raised their hands so we all picked an instrument.

''Man I thought that P.E was horrible why are all the female teachers such sadistic persons!'' moaned Lavi rolling on the floor.

'' So let's see who could actually play: Lenalee the guitar, Kanda the guitar, Lavi the drums and so it goes on. Now the last one on the list was Allen and of course she skipped him and continued the lesson.

''Alright we're going to continue the lesson!'', ''wait Allen hasn't been yet.'' Noted some kid in the back of the class very observant.

'' oh you're right you haven't been yet right sprout!'' Lavi said with a smile you could really see the cheeky looks in his eyes as he said it with a somewhat louder voice.

'' there is no need for that I've already seen what he can do.'' Said Anita. After a while finally the bell of freedom rang and everybody quickly exit the room.

'' Wait Allen here is your lunch'', ''thanks Aunt Anita!'' I yelled exiting the room. Walking to the garden I suddenly felt nausea took over.

Allen hunched over and squatted, his breath was all ragged. He put his hands on his chest and took a deep breath. He sat down and Anita quickly stormed out of the classroom making her way to Allen.

''Allen are you okay, where does it hurt?'' she grabbed his bag and started rummaging through the bag and pulled a few pills out of the bag. But before she could hand him the pills he regained his breath and the nausea disappeared.

Allen lifted his hand as a sign for Anita to put away the pills, '' I'm okay it's no big deal.''

'' if this happens again I'm going to send you to the infirmary to rest understood young man.'' She send him one of her infamous scary yet motherly glances.

'' y-yy-y-es ma'am!'' he ran to the back of the school where Lenalee and the others were waiting.

'' Oi what's taking you so long moyashi.'' Snarled Kanda who approached him feeling a bit worried but he didn't let it show.

'' nothing Bakanda I'm coming already!'' Allen took a deep breath and walked to the rest of his friends. They sat down beneath a gigantic three that Allen hadn't noticed before but of course he didn't mind it.

'' so sprout have you decided on which club you would like to join?'' Lavi looked at Allen curiously hoping to get a certain answer.

'' um no not really why?'', '' well then how would you like it to join the student council? I'm the vice president, kanda is the treasure he holds the record about how much we spend and Lavi is the president.''

'' um no thanks, and I have an appointment with Komui after lunch so I really don't have any time for this right now, sorry guys.'' But before I knew it I was all of the sudden lifted off the ground and taken away.

'' heeeeeehh! No way! Put me down I have somewhere to be!'' I demanded while the others except for Kanda smiled like crazy.

'' don't worry sprout it's gonna be alright.'', '' just shut your mouth you're so loud!'' growled Kanda which made me allot quieter.

They dragged Allen through the halls which made the rest of the school stare in bewilderment and lots of questions. After walking like over three floors they finally reached their destination a little room with a sigh: 'student council room'.

After a hour talking they finally managed to convince Allen with also some threatening since they found out about Timcampy who 'was' in Allen's locker but who knew that Kanda had a knack for picking locks.

'' ugh for god sake thanks to you guys I missed my appointment with Komui, he's going to kill me!'' I groaned.

'' no worries Allen-kun brother actually wanted to talk with you about joining the student council, so no worries.'' Reassured Lenalee.

''I will let you guys of just for once and could you return my bird right now?'' I asked pleading looking at them with my infamous puppy eyes.

''no worries he's we returned him he's already in your locker and we need to hurry the bell will go in a few minutes and we don't want to be late do we?'' we all quickly ran through the corridors and in no time found our way to the classroom.

They now went to their lesson French and luckily this time there was a less sadistic female teacher. ''alright everybody repeat after me: je suis tombée amoureuse un clown''

After a while of repeating the sentence the teacher burst out in crying Allen looked at her with the horror in his eyes he really couldn't stand it when someone cries.

''c-cc-lass dismissed uwaah my boyfriend just broke up with me with a text message, why are all guys scum! No wait class isn't dismissed after all.'' She looked at the whole class with an evil glint in her eyes.

'' alright we're going to tell stories about how we all broke up with our exes hehehe'' wow woman are scary with their mood swings I nodded along with the rest of the class gulping audibly.** (A/N this actually kind of really happened in my French lessons luckily almost the whole class hasn't had a boy/girlfriend yet. Pfew.)**

''how about we start with you Miss Lenalee'', ''eh me umm e-eh well let's see my first boyfriend well um moved suddenly after our first kiss I still don't know why.'' Lavi's and Kanda's blood drained from their faces when they heard that they knew the guy personally and they had their guesses why he disappeared.

'' well then how about you Lavi?'' she turned to Lavi expecting many stories since he was pretty popular as the student council president.

''me? Let's think ooh if I remembered correctly she broke her leg and broke up with me.'' Every other girl in the class looked at him thinking about the moment that…

''Alright let's go to the next person then! How about you um Allen!'', ''eeeh oh I don't think I ever went out with someone not that I know at least...'' this piqued some interest in Lavi 'not that I know at least.'

Next class was history they all walked tiredly to the next class exhausted from all the heartbreaks. Luckily for them the next teacher was male so they thought it was going to be okay but who knew that this teacher was nuts.

After telling a 'beautiful 'story about the slave trading business in the golden age he let Allen take a test. The test was about everything that they had a test about. Everybody pitied the petite boy and continued with their work.

However Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda (tsundere) turned around to see how he was doing, only to be shocked by what they saw. The teacher went to Allen's desk and picked up a bundle of papers, ruffling Allen's head while Allen was **sleeping**?

They noticed how critically and intense the teacher was staring at the bundle of papers. ''Allen Walker you I need to talk to you.''

Allen woke up from his slumber and walked half asleep to the desk of his teacher.'' Did I do something wrong sir?''

'' no nothing like that well let's see I guess you just got a 10 for your test a full score!'' the whole class looked shocked at Allen.

''come on give me a high five buddy!'' **(One of my teachers is like this pretty funny isn't it hahaha he is way too positive)**

Luckily Allen just didn't use all of his energy in this test because in all other subject he also got a test. But they didn't hear what his grade was with all of the other subjects. But they could read it from the faces of the teachers some were happy and the others were just too shocked to do anything.

And in every lesson Allen fell asleep after ten minutes. After the lessons were over Lenalee woke Allen up he was sweating terribly and looked like he had a nightmare but who knows about what, would they ever know. Before Lenalee could wake Allen up he shot up and looked around the room in a daze.

''Allen are you alright? It looks like you got a nightmare.'' Lenalee and Lavi looked at him feeling somewhat worried.

'' huh oh I'm alright. So what should we do after school I've really got nothing to do, I already unpacked all of my stuff at home and it's so boring at my house.''

'' how would you like to go to my house guys.'' Suggested Lavi looking evilly at everyone not knowing why everybody looked so nervous Allen just shrugged and walked with the others to Lavi's house.

'' welcome in my noble house.'' Lavi threw his bag in the corner and put off his shoes like the others. ''Yo gramps are you here?!'', '' what do you need you insolent brat?!'' and before everybody knew it Lavi flew through the room and landed on the ground.

'' hmm and who may you be, aah oh wait you're Cross his kid right umm Allen?'' he squinted his eyes at Allen and then sighed.

''I heard a lot about you it's nice to meet you my name is bookman.'' They shook each other's hands and bookman turned to Lavi. '' so what do you need?'', '' um I wanted to ask if the guys could sleep here?''

'' no.'' they all looked at bookman in surprise,'' you can't after all I'm still here and I have already my hands full with you.'' He then turned away and left them there Allen was taken back a bit but soon recovered.

''umm maybe we should go to your house Allen I don't want to see Lavi flying through the room again maybe he will hit us the next time.'' They all agreed and went to Allen's house.

'' here my room is big enough so we can all stay here just wait a second I'm going to get the futons.'' , ''aah wait a second Allen we will help Lenalee went with Allen to get the futons and Kanda and Lavi went to pick up their stuff at their homes.

''Ugh heavy Allen why are these futons so heavy?! Heh don't look at me like that I didn't buy them my aunt and Cross bought them!'' he yelled holding a few futons with a red face his arms trembling from the heaviness.

'' speaking of them where are they?'', '' Cross went to pick something up I already asked for his permission as for Aunt Anita she doesn't lives here.''

''ah okay. Ouch shit!'' Allen looked up only to see Lenalee holding her head and with a dumb expression on her face.

'' so what happened?'', '' nothing to worry about.'' She laughed trying her best to make it seem less painful although you could see something forming on her head.

Allen sighed and dropped the futons to go grab something from downstairs,'' just wait a sec I'm going to get some ice to help the swelling.''

'' alright thanks'' muttered Lenalee after a while finally Kanda and Lavi came back with three bags and a bunch of snacks.

'' let the sleepover begin!'' Lavi yelled excitedly jumping up and down. They put the snacks somewhere else and put their bags in a corner of the room.

'' how about we play truth or dare.'' Suggested Lenalee after a second of silence. '' I'm in!'' added Lavi. Just when they wanted to start there was a knock on the door. They silently turned to the source of the sound and made their way to the door.

'' Holly Shit...'' Lavi visibly palled at what he saw in front of the door it was… ''KOMUI what the hell are you doing here?!'' Lavi shouted hysterically which made everybody practically deaf.

'' I came here to retrieve my precious little sister what else oh and of course to cut off your balls muwhahaha'' they all backed away from the door and immediately build a barricade with the tables in hell they even used a closet.

After all they didn't wanted to lose their 'thingy' Lenalee made her way towards the window and to their luck send Komui away which made him burst out in tears and run back to their home.

'' don't worry this has happened many times before.'' Allen sat down and let out a sigh of relieve wait this has happened before o god what did I get myself into!' he thought.

'' how about we go eat something cause I'm hungry I could even eat my shoes.'' giggled Lenalee they nodded in agreement and decided to eat some of the things that Anita left in the fridge for Allen.

And in that little moment they came to understand why he didn't eat a thing at their first meeting. '' Holly shit where does all that food go?!'' even Kanda looked with open mouth. '' I surprised you eat all that and are still a moyashi.'' yoked Kanda looking at him smirking like hell.

''I'm not so short you're just way too tall and so you now are you too dumb to remember a simple name if, so I will take the pleasure of keeping you here and **** ******* ***. Lavi closed Lenalees ears and stared in horror what was said who knew Allen could say such things.

'' huh what's wrong Lavi why are you keeping your hands for my ears? I can't hear anything.'' ''believe me you don't want to now'' Lavi muttered while Allen and Kanda were still arguing about names and strange things like how to bind someone to a chair and torture them the best ways.

After a while they were too continue so Lavi released Lenalees ears and sighed after all who wouldn't after hearing all those threats. It was traumatizing imagining everything they said about each other.

'' it is late maybe we should just sleep.'' Allen yawned and the others agreed with him only Lavi probably couldn't sleep for the whole night after you know what.

'' hey should we go to the new café tomorrow I heard it has amazing coffee and of course food!''.

'' alright I can't wait! But um one question Allen why are you still wearing your gloves?'' Lenalee looked at Allen with a glint of curiosity. ''just.''

''just what? Why do you keep those gloves on?'', '' I just really like them.''

They asked a lot more things than what Allen could take not knowing they were only breaking him from the inside, he heard sounds no voices.

''Allen hey Allen are you alright you seem a bit pale?'', ''yes I'm alright just a bit tired.'' He rested his head on the pillow and allowed himself to be taken into a dreamless sleep. Or at least he thought.

.

.

.

_._

'' _this is all your fault….''_

'' do you think we hit a touchy subject?'' Lavi wondered out loud they looked at each other. '' maybe we shouldn't have asked about it.'' They looked at Allen his face tense and he was crying?

'' what the.'', '' do you think he is alright?'' everybody started to worry he looked unusually pale and was crying in his sleep. Never seen anybody in that state made them worried.

Lenalee stood up and tucked him in as her mother instincts took over she sat down by his bed and started to hum. His face showed a little bit of relievement but was still somewhat tense.

'' I didn't know the sprout could play instruments.'' Lavi pointed his finger at the instruments in the corner of Allen's room and let his eyes wander around the room.

''it looks like he is pretty interesting.'' They all nodded in agreement when Cross came into the room.

'' So you must be that brat his new 'friends'' he looked at them deciding that it would be better if he left giving them some sleep. Since the stupid apprentice was already asleep he rummaged his hands through Allen's hair and left.

He said one last thing leaving the room '' take care of that idiot he needs it.'' They looked at him deliriously before deciding to go to sleep.

Allen finally had a smile of relievement on his faced after Cross little visit, they looked around.

'He needs the help?' they looked and saw there a painting in the corner of the room. They could only see a little of it since it was covered up with a blanket.

Lavi stood up '' I'm gonna look what that is''. He pulled the cover off the painting and stared at it silently eyes widening a bit.

''what the, are you kidding me'' an unfinished painting all they could see one clown unfinished a blue sky and behind the other. A one winged raven….

**Finally! So leave some comments I would really appreciate it and I will slowly reveal all of Allen's secrets. So take a seat and wait because my plot is actually getting better and better (I hope hahaha). And this was made in a bit of a rush come forth and suggest some things I welcome critic and of course compliments.**


End file.
